


Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU; Part 5

by Awesome_Geek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotionally unstable, F/M, Kinda, Mental Breakdown, Tags Are Hard, and Greg - Freeform, yeah its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Geek/pseuds/Awesome_Geek
Summary: So... Hi again guys!I've been busy... and basically missing in action for months now. Sorry... heheANyways just a reminder that I am so thankful and happy with signs that someone likes my writings! And if there is anything about my work that you see is done wrong or could be done better, just comment and I'll see what I can do to fix it! I've worked a lot on my editing skills but I need feedback to make that happen.Again thank you so much for reading!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU; Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi again guys!
> 
> I've been busy... and basically missing in action for months now. Sorry... hehe
> 
> ANyways just a reminder that I am so thankful and happy with signs that someone likes my writings! And if there is anything about my work that you see is done wrong or could be done better, just comment and I'll see what I can do to fix it! I've worked a lot on my editing skills but I need feedback to make that happen.
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading!

Draco…

He acted completely… normal…  
He gracefully walked into school with his head held high as he went to sit with his house in the Grand Hall. Everyone noticed how he was constantly scanning the Gryffindor table the entire meal. Harry’s group of friends were there, he noticed. But Harriette Potter was missing…

Draco- Oi! Where’s Potter run off to? Her entourage is here.  
Pansy- Well she’s been out of classes and such for days now mate. No one knows why and her party has their mouths shut tight on all the juicy gossip.  
D- Wait… Days? Did something happen?  
P- Besides you leaving out of the blue like that, I didn’t notice anything. Where did you go? Fancy rich person holiday?  
D- Yeah yeah. Uh something like that..  
Draco ate in silence and glared daggers at anyone who tried to initiate conversation.  
Where’s Harry? Days?? She hasn’t been to any meals or classes in DAYS? Granger would never let that slide. Something is definitely off. Should I go ask them? They would know… But would they answer me? Ugh… Just bloody try it Draco..

Draco stood up as the first wave of people went to leave the Great Hall and he went over to the Potter band. Everyone in the group glared at Draco as he approached, much to his surprise. 

D- Hey you lot. Heard Harry’s gone off the grid. What’s the deal?  
R- Piss off Malfoy. Before we do something you regret  
D- *shocked and honestly a bit hurt by the sudden violent tone* Well.. Where is she? I would like to know.  
G- Yeah wouldn’t you like to know.  
L- What exactly would your intentions be Draco? *gets glares from everyone in the group* What? It is a fair question.  
D- Oh I don’t know, I’d like to see my girlfriend. Don’t make me go all mushy.  
G- *passive aggressive “this boi DARES” kinda laugh* OH REALLY NOW? You-  
*is held back by Hermione*  
Hermione- Draco, with all respect and courtesy, Harry doesn’t want to see anyone right now.  
D- Well I at least want to make sure she’s alright. Heard she hasn’t been to any meals in days.  
N- We bring her food Draco. She’s fine in that sense. *gets glares and a kick under the table* I-I uuuhh Didn’t m-mean that! I-I mean I’m sure she’s f-fine but w-we don’t know or see her at all haha. *gets another kick from Ron*  
D- Ugh Why are you lot more strange than usual? I didn’t think I’d see the day.  
L- Draco… You should just go. We can handle this. *leaves the table*  
D- Well fine then! I’ll find her myself! Good for nothin’ *mumbles and grumbles away*

Draco went to classes and constantly searched the hallways and classrooms for Harry with no results other than being called out for staring. He even went and bribed a 1st year Gryffindor to search the Gryffindor areas for him but even that had nothing. No clues. No ideas. She just. Left?

Draco saw the Harry Potter friendship cult (Gryfindors + single Ravenclaw) almost speedrun down the hallway with one of them carrying a small platter. Bingo.

Draco snuck just a hall behind them. Whenever they turned a corner he turned the one at the beginning of the previous hall behind them. Draco was just as familiar with these halls as them and thought that maybe they were going to Hagrid’s shack when they suddenly stopped. Draco almost yelped at the suppen stop he had to do from being seen but he remained quiet as can be. The group was in an almost defensive stance around Hermione who was facing a blank wall.  
Hermione- Harry Potter... please.  
Suddenly, the wall started shifting and changing into a doorway. The room of requirement let them pass through. Draco didn’t feel quite certain enough that they wouldn’t see him if he peeped inside so he hid just around the bend to listen in. 

L- Harry? Harry dear we brought you some food! Harry?  
G- Harry come on! You don’t get to just hide from us like this every time!

At this point the doors started closing and Draco was all too familiar with how impossible it is to get any information from inside once they shut. He slipped inside and immediately hid behind whatever he could. 

R- See? Closed doors and just your friends mate. Stop playing your games!

Games? The bloody hell are they all going on about? Draco lifted his head over the lump of… ok there are lumps of pillows everywhere. Good to know. His small fortress of soft disguise was strange but nothing compared to the rest of the room. It was covered with pillows, blankets, stuffed animals, and many random assorted items, some of which Draco couldn’t begin to define. Suddenly, there was movement by one of the larger pillow forts in the room and everyone snapped their gaze to it. 

Hermione- H-Harry? You alright?  
H- hEyyy guys…. You guys shOUld try this… STUFF. I forgot what it’S CalLed but BLIMEY it works WONDERS

Harry stumbled out of the fort and it fell apart in her wake. She was dressed lazily and sloppily in some cheap looking spa robes and a silky gown. She had a bottle in one hand and a bag of mystery substance in the other. She kept walking forward as she spoke and tripped on her own feet a few times. 

N- No thanks Harry.. Uh we brought you some supper-  
H- No Need Nevile. I’ve found out that the room makes wonderful food tooooo. I’ve had edible things for DAYS. I think these blankets are still edible too. Want some? *she said with a stupid grin on her face*  
Hermione- Harry no! You need a proper meal of REAL food. Not just some magic illusions!  
H- Well blimey Hermione EVERYTHING HERE IS MAGIC. I doubt any of us have had food or drink that ISN'T touched by magic.  
R- Harry calm down and eat what we brought ya’.  
H- Fine fine fine.. I’m not hungry at the moment but I promise I’ll get to it. Man this room is THE BEST. Can you all stick around this time??  
L- Sorry Harry, not this time. We still have classes and such. You could join us someti-  
H- Ha! Pleaaaase. I am learning SOOO much more in here than I ever did out there. Anything I want to learn? A book appears that know all about it. Wanna see in detail what a dementor looks like without facing the bad aspects, my new dementor bud Greg shows up.  
Hermione- Greg?... The… Dementor?....  
H- Yes. He’s over… uh… somewhere in here. We had a falling out a while ago and he’s moping around because he is a twat.  
N- Should we tell her now or- Ow Ginny!  
H- Tell me what? Did the teachers ask for me again or something?  
R- W-well.. No… They wonder but they aren’t pushing anything…  
H- Oh. Then what is the latest word? Why does everyone look like I’m going to hex them?  
G- W-well…. Ummm… You tell her! *pushes Luna and Hermione forward*  
L- Eep! Um… Well.. Harry, just stay calm about this…  
Hermione- Everyone! Stop beating around the bush. She deserves to know. Harry. Draco is.. Back.. And he came looking for you today… 

Harry goes pale and drops whatever was in her hands. Her glasses are suddenly crooked on her face and however sleep deprived she is suddenly catches up with her all in that single moment. It looks like some of her life is actively draining from her. *He.. Here. He is… Words? Are those a good idea? No no no no words for him. But no words are also bad. Too bad. Too much bad. Why is everything so bad?* She hurriedly retreats into the closest pillow fort tower and the friend cult tries to call her out like some lost dog, but with no results. They all gave up eventually and left the room. Draco also snuck out in a manner not unlike a camouflaged snake. 

Draco’s mind: Harry… What.. What the hell happened to you?... You are in a hell of a mental state.. Why didn’t you LIKE that I’m back?... I thought you’d miss me… Harry… *sad snake noises*


End file.
